


Family Don't End in Blood

by DaisyErina



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Ghoulies, Moving Away, Romance, moving home, serpents, sweet pea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: Sweet Pea x Reader. Living in Riverdale, your father was a Serpent. After a run-in with the Ghoulies, he decides to pack up seven-year-old you and leave town. Ten years later and mourning the loss of your father, you move back to Riverdale. The Serpents are upset that you left, some more than others, and now you have to finish what your father started.





	1. 1 Your Father Didn't Make It

Family Don’t End in Blood  
A/N: I guess my Riverdale writing isn’t half bad since so many of you requested a full on Sweet Pea story instead of one shots. Here it goes.  
Warning: This chapter is really sad oops… Like I’m crying while writing it.

1\. Your Father Didn’t Make It

“Tobias, you don’t have to leave,” FP insisted, his dark eyes shimmering with concern as he looked at his best friend and right-hand-man.  
“But I do, Forsythe,” Tobias countered with a sigh. “The Ghoulies won’t stop until they have my head, and if they can’t get to me, they’ll go after (y/n).”  
FP cast his eyes to the ground in understanding. With Jughead as his own weakness, he sympathized with Tobias’s caution. “Alright. You have a point. You should leave soon, before they come knocking. And don’t tell anyone where you’re going – we can’t be tortured for information if we don’t have any.”  
Tobias’s eyes saddened. “I hope you and your boys don’t get caught in the crossfire, FP. If you do, I’m sorry.”  
“We’ll be fine,” FP nodded, clapping Tobias on the shoulder. “Just get (y/n) somewhere safe. And keep in touch.”

You didn’t understand why your father came home from work in a huff, rushing to pack everything you and he belonged. He loaded all of your bags into the car before strapping you into the backseat. You could sense his haste, his concern, but your seven-year-old brain couldn’t fathom what had him so worked up.  
He didn’t explain anything until you were on the other side of the country, safely moved into a small house in a small town, where no one knew your names or your pasts.

Your gaze lifted from the textbook on your lap to your bedroom door as a knock sounded upon it.  
“Yeah?” you called.  
“I’m heading out,” your father stated as he opened the door, smiling softly at you.  
You offered a nod. “Okay, Dad.”  
“I’ll be back tonight,” he informed you. “Finish your homework. Leftovers are in the fridge.”  
“Okay,” you nodded again.  
“I love you,” he smiled.  
A smile tugged at your lips. “I love you, too, Dad.”  
He waved goodbye before closing your door and shuffling down the hall. You heard his engine revving up before tires rolled over gravel and his car fled the driveway. Grabbing the remote from your nightstand, you switched on the TV and flipped through channels in search of background noise while you finished your homework.

It was around ten o’ clock at night when your cell phone rang, the screen lighting up with an unfamiliar number. Quirking a brow, you answered the call and held the device to your ear.  
“Hello?”  
“Is this (y/n) (l/n)?” a male voice sounded on the other end.  
“Yes, it is. Who is this?”  
“My name is Sheriff Acosta of the Papen County Police Department. I’m calling because your number is listed as Tobias (l/n)’s emergency contact.”  
Your heart pounded in your chest. “Did something happen? Is he okay?”  
“He’s been in a car accident. A drunk driver was on the wrong side of the road and their car collided with the one driving beside your father’s. He swerved to avoid the crash and drove off the road into a ditch. The engine exploded and the windshield shattered. An ambulance is here now loading him up to take him to the hospital.”  
Your heart never beat so fast. With a shaking voice, you managed, “Which hospital?”

You had never felt so grateful for the car your father had gotten you for your sixteenth birthday. Once you hung up with the sheriff, you climbed into the driver’s seat and revved the engine, rushing to the hospital as fast as the city law would allow. Everything around you was white noise as you arrived at the illuminated building and hunted for parking. Finally finding a space, you hastily parked and fled from your car, running into the hospital. You frantically asked the receptionist where your father was until a tanned man in a police uniform spotted you and sauntered your way.  
“(y/n)?”  
You turned, panting. “Yes?”  
The officer offered his hand. “Sheriff Acosta. We spoke on the phone.”  
You nodded, shaking his hand. “Right. Where’s my dad?”  
He led you through a set of double doors and down a long hallway in the ICU wing. You tried to calm your breathing and slow your steps as you neared your father’s room.  
“He’s unconscious,” the sheriff said softly. “Speak quietly and keep it positive. Patients can still hear what’s going on around them when they’re comatose – you might be able to wake him.”  
He left you alone with your father’s sleeping form, and tears pooled in your eyes. You sat at the edge of his bed, your trembling hand reaching for his still one. The dam broke and tears poured down your cheeks as you gazed at your father, looking weak for the first time in your life.  
“Daddy,” you choked out. Inhaling deeply, you continued. “Daddy, please wake up. I know you can hear me. Please, I need you. I already lost Mom… I can’t lose you too. Please…” 

You waited anxiously in the lobby, refusing to go home. Both the sheriff and the nurses had suggested going home and getting rest, but you insisted on staying. You had to be there when he woke up. The nagging voice in your head corrected you. “If he wakes up…”  
You lost count of how many cups of cheap coffee you had consumed while pacing the waiting room of the ICU wing. Using some spare change from your purse, you had approached a vending machine to obtain a bag of chips in hopes of quelling your hunger. You longed for food, but you refused to leave the hospital.  
After several hours of anxiety eating you alive, the doctor entered the lobby. When your red, puffy eyes locked with his, you knew he had bad news. There was a glaze of sorrow on his face, and your heart shattered before he even spoke.  
“(y/n)… I’m so sorry. Your father didn’t make it. His injuries were too severe. He’s passed away.”  
He’s passed away. Those three words repeated in your head like a mantra as you collapsed on your knees on the floor, tears flowing from your face. You screamed into your hands, sobs shaking your entire being. Where would you go? What would you do? You weren’t eighteen – you couldn’t legally live on your own. But you had no other family left.  
You didn’t even bother counting how long you sat on the hospital floor, sobbing into your palms. Everyone let you be, casting sympathetic glances your way. It was nearly dawn when you finally pulled yourself together and headed home. The doctor had given you your father’s belongings, everything he’d had on him when the accident happened. Taking the bag of his things, you headed out to your car and drove home.

You trudged inside, tugging all of the old boxes from the closet. You packed up your father’s belongings along with everything you owned, leaving behind most of the furniture and appliances. The one thing you took with you was the coffee pot – it had been your father’s since he got his first apartment when he was eighteen, when he began dating your mother. There was no way you were going to leave it behind.  
Once everything you owned was in boxes or bags, you loaded it all into your car. Without looking back, you pulled out of the driveway and put the small town that was supposed to be your fresh start in your rearview mirror.  
There was only one place you could go now. It was time to go home.  
It was time to back to Riverdale.


	2. 2 What About Snow Pea?

Family Don’t End in Blood

 

2\. What About Snow Pea?

 

            Gravel crunched beneath the tires of your Ford Taurus as you pulled into the parking lot of a very familiar bar. Though you’d never been in allowed inside as a child, you’d heard enough stories that took place in the bar to feel like you’d been there yourself. The back seat and trunk of your car were packed to the brim with your belongings. You hadn’t set up housing for yourself or enrolled in school. You didn’t even know where you’d be sleeping for the night. But you knew that returning to Riverdale meant facing the Serpents that frequently hung out inside the Whyte Wyrm.

            Killing the engine, you inhaled deeply and opened the door. Locking the car, you tucked the keys into your pocket and stepped around to the front door. It creaked as it swung open, alerting the patrons inside to your arrival. Most of them paid you no mind, until your lack of leather jacket and combat boots set you apart from the crowd.

            “Who are you?” a middle-aged man with long brown hair and a beard inquired with a rough voice.

            “(y/n),” you replied softly, hoping that your father’s stories of being friends with the Serpents were true. “(y/n) (l/n).”

            “(l/n),” repeated another voice. From behind the first man stood one of roughly the same height, his black hair slicked back, black stubble decorating his jaw. “Tobias’s girl?”

            You nodded. “I’m looking for FP Jones.”

            “What for?” the first man demanded. The second held up a hand, effectively silencing his protests. You wondered if he was their leader.

            “I’m FP,” he informed you.

            “My father said that if anything were to happen to him that I should find you,” you stated.

            His brow furrowed. “Has something happened to him?”

            Your gaze cast down at the dirty bar floor. “He’s dead.”

            Silence fell over the Serpents. Your heart pounded in your ears. Would they be upset? Would they mourn? Would they celebrate?

            “That is awful news,” FP sighed. “Tobias was a good man, a true Serpent, and a great friend. He will be missed.”

            An arm draping over your shoulders brought your gaze back up to the man before you. FP smiled softly. “Let’s get you something to eat. Where are you staying?”

            As he led you to the bar, you shook your head. “Nowhere, at the moment. I just got back to town. All of my stuff is in my car. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

            “You can stay with us,” FP offered as he sauntered around the bar. He caught eyes with a boy around your age, wearing a grey beanie atop his raven waves. “Right, Jug?”

            The boy turned and offered his hand. “Jughead Jones the third. You said your name was (y/n)?”

            You nodded, placing your hand in his. “Jughead? Have we met before?”

            FP smiled fondly. “Yeah, you used to play together as kids. Tobias and I could hardly keep you apart. Jug, how about you show her around, introduce her to your friends?”

            Jughead nodded, wrapping an arm around you the way FP had. He rose from the bar, prompting you to follow suit, and led you through the crowd towards the pool table. Sitting in a couple of beat-up chairs along the wall sat a thin brunette and a tan boy with an undercut. They both glanced up at Jughead’s arrival and offered you welcoming smiles.

            “This is (y/n),” he informed them. “(y/n), this is Toni and Fangs.”

            The girl rose from her seat and offered her hand. “Toni Topaz. Nice to have another girl in the group.”

            “Fangs Fogarty,” the male stated, waving from where he sat.

            “She’s not in the group, Topaz,” said another voice. You glanced to the pool table where the tallest Serpent stood, leaning over the green felt and black metal like he owned it. You wouldn’t admit that he was attractive, especially if he was casting you out before you were even introduced.

            Jughead exhaled a sigh. “(y/n), this is Sweet Pea. Don’t mind him – he’s a jerk.”

            The tall Serpent stood and turned to face you. A smirk crossed his lips as he took in your appearance, but he quickly dismissed it, ordering himself not to get interested. “You’re not a Serpent.”

            “My father was,” you countered. “Besides, I just got here.”

            Jughead’s arm tightened around you. “Leave her alone, Sweet Pea.”

            Sweet Pea scoffed and turned back to his game. Toni offered you a smirk for standing up to him as Jughead led you back to the bar. FP had set a plate of fries in front of your seat, and you smiled thankfully as you sat down, immediately stuffing a handful of them into your mouth.

            Jughead laughed softly. “It’s nice to see a girl that can eat.”

            “I drove for too long without stopping,” you murmured around the fries, choking them down and chasing them with a drink of the soda that FP had poured for you. “I’m starving.”

            “Let’s go get some food then,” Jughead offered, slipping on his leather jacket. “We can bring Toni and Fangs.”

            “What about Snow Pea?” you inquired, hopping off the stool.

            Laughter sounded from both Jughead and FP.

            “He might come, but I think you can handle yourself,” Jughead smiled. He led you back to where Toni and Fangs sat.

            “We’re gonna head to Pop’s,” he informed them. “You coming?”

            “I could use a milkshake,” Toni stated, rising from her seat and plucking her jacket from the back of it.

            “I’m down for a burger,” Fangs nodded, rising to his feet.

            “You coming Sweet Pea?” Toni inquired, her eyes darting between you and the tall Serpent.

            Sweet Pea gazed at you with an unimpressed gleam in his eye. “Sure, why not.”

            You glanced at Jughead, who shrugged as he led you outside. The four of them approached a line of motorcycles, and Sweet Pea waited for you to change your mind. Instead, you rounded to the back of your car and popped the trunk. The four teens watched in curiosity as you rummaged through your belongings, finally producing a motorcycle helmet – a gift from your father when you were thirteen and he finally allowed you to ride his.

            Strapping it onto your head, you turned to the others. “So, who am I riding with?”


	3. 3. My Father Was a Serpent

My Father Was a Serpent

“So what’s Sweet Pea’s problem with me, anyway?” you inquired as you sat atop a bar stool beside Jughead inside the Whyte Wyrm. During the week you had been back in Riverdale, the Wyrm had become your favorite place, and you spent your free time inside its brick walls hanging out with Jughead, Toni, and Fangs, when they weren’t tending to Sweet Pea’s pride. The rest of the Serpents under six-foot-five welcomed you and considered you an honorary member. The older Serpents had been friends with your father, and the younger ones enjoyed your company.  
Except for one.  
Jughead simply shrugged. “It’s just the way he is. He doesn’t like change, especially when it involves new Serpents. He hated me for months after I first met him.”  
You hummed in response. “So it’s not a sexism thing? He’s not casting me out simply for being a girl?”  
The raven-haired boy exhaled a chuckle. “Nah. He’s not like that anymore. Toni’s punched him enough times for him to understand the power of women.”  
A laugh burst from your throat at the mental image of anyone managing to reach Sweet Pea’s skyscraper face well enough to punch it, and you reminded yourself to congratulate Toni the next time you saw her.  
“Why does it bug you?” Jughead questioned, raising a brow at you.  
You shrugged. “I don’t know. Everyone else here doesn’t mind me, unless they’re all faking it. And he’s part of your group. I can’t hang out with you guys if I feel like one of you despises my very being.”  
“He’ll come around,” Jughead mused. “Give him time.”

It was later that night when you saw Sweet Pea again, but he refused to acknowledge your presence. He leaned over the pool table, taking a shot and effectively winning the game, while you sat in a nearby chair beside Toni and Fangs.   
“Anyone else wanna try me?” the tallest Serpent challenged with a grin, downing the rest of his beer in one gulp.   
As you rose from your seat, Toni placed a hand on your arm.  
“Sweet Pea’s the best pool player here,” she warned you, her brow furrowing.  
A smirk graced your lips. “He’s never played me.”  
Plucking up a pool cue, you stood opposite Sweet Pea. He raised a brow before his lips twitched into a smirk.  
“You think you can beat me, princess?”  
Your eyes rolled as you picked up the chalk and rubbed it over the tip of the cue. “You forget that my father was a Serpent.”  
“That doesn’t make you one.”  
You could see Toni and Fangs behind him, shaking their heads at his antics.   
“Well, let’s see if I can act like one,” you countered, placing the triangle atop the green felt and lining up the balls. “All I have to do is be a condescending jackass, right?”  
His lips dropped into a scowl as Toni, Fangs, and Jughead roared with laughter that they didn’t even try to contain. Nearly shoving you out of the way, he removed the triangle and aimed his cue, breaking the balls and starting the game. He knocked in two solids, which meant that you were to aim for the stripes.  
“Your turn, princess,” he stated after a couple more rounds when he finally stopped hitting balls in. You found your shot and leaned over the table, your hip cocked to give you momentum and angle your ass right in Sweet Pea’s view. You ignored the whistles of the men behind you as your shorts rode up to reveal more of your thighs. You drew your arm back and thrust it forward, the cue ball flying across the table and scoring two striped balls in one shot. Toni cheered for you as you rounded the table for your next move, knocking in another. Sweet Pea’s confident expression faltered as he watched you dance around the table, making shot after shot. His next turn evened out the score, and by the time you were done, you each had one ball left, along with the eight-ball. With a cutesy smile, you stepped aside and informed the giant that it was his turn.   
He hit in the last solid. He missed the eight-ball.  
With a hum, you knocked both the last stripe and the eight-ball down the hole with one shot.  
The crowd erupted into cheers as Sweet Pea stood, dumbfounded, staring at the pool table like it had betrayed his trust.  
“That was amazing,” Toni stated, appearing beside you and patting your back.  
Fangs stood on your other side. “No one has ever beaten him.”  
With a huff, Sweet Pea stormed through the bar and disappeared through the front door.  
“I don’t think I made it better,” you mused, chewing your lower lip.   
Jughead approached, slinging an arm around your shoulders. “Now he has a bruised ego. You definitely didn’t make it better.”

Guilt gnawed at your insides as you exited the bar in search of the tall Serpent. You drove your Taurus around the Southside before learning from Toni that Sweet Pea had recently become addicted to Pop’s milkshakes. You sped towards the diner, exhaling a sigh of relief when you spotted a familiar motorcycle parked crookedly outside.  
The bell above the door chimed as you sauntered in, (e/c) dancing around the room. Sitting in the corner was the raven-haired boy you were searching for, and as soon as his eyes met yours, he rose from his seat in hopes of leaving the diner. You placed a hand on his chest, walking him back towards the booth.  
“I came to apologize,” you stated as he sat down. Pop Tate approached with a milkshake and set it in front of the Serpent with a smile.  
“That’s on me,” you informed the both of them. Pop Tate raised a brow and nodded, shuffling behind the counter to blend your usual shake.  
“I don’t need your pity,” Sweet Pea grumbled, glaring at the table instead of looking at you.  
“This isn’t pity,” you countered. “I wasn’t trying to show you up. I mean, I was… but not to make you look bad. I just wanted you to stop underestimating me. I know I’m not a Serpent. I don’t belong there. But my father did, and I don’t have anything else. I don’t know anything else. They’re the closest thing to family I have.”  
He silently sipped his shake, and you exhaled a sigh. You had hoped that reasoning with Sweet Pea would grant you some sort of reaction. Your gaze cast down at the table before you rose from your seat. Sweet Pea would deny watching your every move.  
“You don’t like me. I get it. I’m sorry I embarrassed you.” You left a bundle of singles on the counter for his shake before you shuffled, crestfallen, out the door.

Despite your lack of progress with Sweet Pea, you found yourself returning to the Wyrm. The other three were still seated inside, and they smiled upon catching your figure walking through the door.  
“How did it go?” Toni asked hopefully, though a knowing gleam danced in her eye.  
Instead of answering, you turned to Jughead. “How do I become a Serpent?”


	4. 4. I Don't Have a Choice, Do I?

I Don’t Have a Choice, Do I?  
A/N: Kinda had to make some stuff up with this one. I don’t know a whole lot about the Ghoulies, and Malachai doesn’t have much of a back story according to the fandom Wiki.  
Also, boyfriend is addicted. Point for Daisy.

The House of the Dead was dark and doomy, as the members of the Ghoulies preferred it to be. The air was stale with smoke and the aftermath of drugs, but they hardly noticed anymore with how rarely they stepped outside.  
Malachai sat in his chair, palms together, fingers drumming against each other as he listened to one of his boys drone on about the newcomer on the Southside. His feet were propped up on an old, broken desk, and a sinister grin split his crooked lips as he realized just who his Ghoulie was speaking of.  
“So Tobias’s daughter has returned,” he sneered. “Is Tobias with her?”  
His lackey shook his head. “No, sir. Word around the Wyrm is that Tobias is dead, and the girl came seeking refuge with the Serpents.”  
Malachai exhaled a menacing chuckle. “Perfect. I’ll take the bitch down as payment for what Tobias did to my father.”  
“She’s cute,” another lackey piped up. “Perhaps you can have some fun with her before you take her out.”  
The leader of the Ghoulies nodded ominously. “That I will.”

“What do you mean, I have to dance?” you asked incredulously as you sat beside Toni at the bar inside the Whyte Wyrm.  
Toni shook her head and exhaled a sigh. “It’s an old, sexist ritual. Boys have to run the gauntlet; girls have to dance.”  
“I can’t run the gauntlet instead?” you groaned.  
“Nope,” the brunette chuckled. “Serpents don’t believe in hitting women, nor do they believe in breaking tradition.”  
“Don’t do it,” Jughead whined. “I already had to watch Betty go through it.”  
During your time in Riverdale, you’d been caught up on everyone’s lives. Jughead had told you plenty of stories about his newspaper-editing girlfriend, though you’d yet to meet her. He’d also told you tales of his Northside friends, with whom he didn’t spend much time after pledging to the Serpents, but he remained fond of them anyway.  
“Your girl is a Serpent?” you questioned, glancing at Toni and wondering why no one had mentioned that piece of information before.  
Toni shrugged. “She did the dance. She completed her initiation. But she doesn’t wear a jacket or attend any Serpent meetings.”  
“Is that allowed?” you wondered.  
“My dad doesn’t mind,” Jughead countered.  
A sigh tumbled from your lips as you leaned forward to rest your head atop the bar. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”  
“You do,” the raven-haired boy retorted. “Don’t become a Serpent.”  
“If she wants to join, I say we let her,” you heard Fangs behind you.   
“Agreed,” FP chimed in. “She’s stood up for us, and her father was my right-hand man. I say she should join.”  
Toni raised a brow at you. “You’ve done something right if FP is voting on your initiation. He’s always cautious about women joining the Serpents.”  
Sweet Pea remained in the corner of the room, arms crossed, chocolate eyes glaring at anyone who look at him. Fangs caught his eye and exhaled a sigh before turning his attention back to you.  
“Guess I’ve got everyone’s vote except Jug and Snow Pea,” you mused.  
“Well, lucky for you, they can’t stop you,” Toni stated. “FP’s in charge, so if he doesn’t interfere, you’re more than welcome to dance.”  
Biting your lip, you shot Toni your best puppy dog expression. “Will you help me?”

Over the next week, you recruited Toni and Betty’s help. She introduced the two of you since Jughead hadn’t gotten around to it, and though she was very much a Northsider, you found yourself getting along.  
“So you’re doing the Serpent dance?” Betty questioned as the three of you sat in her room.   
You nodded softly. “Most of the Serpents count me as one of their own anyway, and my father was one. I want to prove that I’m not just abusing the royalty or looking for favors. I want to pledge my loyalty.”  
Toni beamed proudly. “That’s my girl. We need more lady Serpents.”  
Betty nodded. “Agreed. Just to warn you, it’s nerve-wracking to be up there.”  
You chewed your lower lip. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” You turned your gaze to Toni. “Was it scary for you?”  
“I was fairly young,” she explained, “so I joined the Serpents before anxiety could really get in my way.”  
“At least you’re not dating one of them,” Betty commented. “I think having your significant other staring at you the whole time makes it more awkward.”  
“No significant other,” you countered, “but there are two snakes that do not want me amongst their ranks.”  
The blonde tilted her head. “Who?”  
“Jughead and Sweet Pea.”  
She smiled softly. “Juggie will come around, and Sweet Pea doesn’t like anybody.”  
“He still doesn’t like Betty,” Toni stated as though that information was supposed to comfort you. “No offense, Cooper.”  
“None taken,” the blonde shook her head. “Now, (y/n), what are you wearing?”

Betty and Toni, with the help of Cheryl and Veronica, took you shopping at a lingerie store in Greendale. Cheryl went along to support her girlfriend, and while she didn’t approve of the Serpents, Veronica loved shopping for scandalous clothing. Once in the store, they had each picked something out for you to try on, as you had no idea what kind of look you were going for.  
Betty had selected a deep purple lace and silk teddy that hugged your curves delectably. Your lean legs were more than revealed, but the crotch of the teddy rode too high and exposed too much of your butt for comfort.  
Cheryl found a blood red lace babydoll that reached just past your butt and cinched up under your bust. The bra was padded to push your breasts up and out, but you were worried about it slipping during your dance and showing a nipple.  
Veronica’s choice was a black corset and ruffled boy shorts combo. It accented all of your best features, but you weren’t sure that the corset would allow proper dancing, based on the moves Betty and Toni were teaching you.  
The winner was Toni’s selection. It was a lacy emerald green chemise that clung to your figure. The bra had underwire to support your breasts, but the cups only had the usual amount of padding, so your chest wouldn’t be overly flaunted. It came with silk panties that had a lace waistband, and the hem of the chemise reached just past your butt. Satin strips ran up the sides, and a floral pattern adorned the bustline.   
You emerged from the dressing room, emerald lace and satin hugging your body, and twirled around the four ladies that stood before you. Cheers and applause erupted from your audience, and a blush stained your cheeks.   
“That’s the one!” Veronica squealed.  
“You look hot,” Toni stated.  
“They won’t be able to take their eyes off you,” Cheryl grinned.  
“You’re gonna own that stage,” Betty promised.  
A shy giggle fell from your lips. “Thanks, you guys.”  
You stripped off the lingerie and returned to your regular clothing, bundling up the chemise to take to the register. It was, thankfully, on sale, so it didn’t cost you too much. As you left the store, you turned to Betty and Toni.  
“Now I have to practice the actual dance.”

The atmosphere inside the Whyte Wyrm was calm and settling as you slowly stepped inside, followed by Betty and Toni. Cheryl and Veronica had wanted to support you, but they weren’t sure they’d be welcome as it was your initiation ceremony. The Serpents barely wanted Betty to be there.  
The dim lights inside the bar offered a nice ambiance to set the mood as you lingered by the stage. You hoped for the minutes to drag by so that you could postpone your dance, but as the DJ began playing “You Don’t Own Me,” you knew you were out of time.  
All eyes were on you as you stepped up and stood in front of the pole. Your hips swayed to the opening beat and Grace’s voice as you unbuttoned your flannel and let it slip from your arms, dropping it to the floor. A couple of whistles sounded throughout the room as the top of your chemise was exposed, and your cheeks felt inflamed. You caught Toni’s eye in the crowd, and she nodded encouragingly. You ignored Jughead’s gaze as you unbuttoned your denim shorts and wiggled out of them, twirling around and sauntering closer to the pole. More cheers erupted at the sight of your ass clad tightly in silk panties, but you tried to ignore the noise. Your fingers wrapped around the pole to pull your body closer, and you wrapped one leg around the metal. Grace and G-Eazy’s voices blended together along with the beat as you leaned back, tilting your head back so that your hair brushed against the bare skin of your shoulders. Your hands slid higher before tightly gripping the pole and pulling yourself up, securing your legs around the cold metal. A feminine whistle was heard amongst the crowd and you smirked to yourself. You had briefly mentioned to Toni how you’d taught yourself to pole dance via YouTube videos. She hadn’t realized you were serious. Contracting your thigh muscles, you held onto the pole with your legs and released your hands, slowly leaning backwards until you were hanging upside down. Your hands came to grip the pole beneath your head, stretching your torso and accenting your figure. One leg slowly unwrapped, extending upwards and pointing a strappy heel-clad foot towards the ceiling. Placing your hands on the floor, you released both legs and bent yourself in half. Your legs swung down, stiletto heels meeting the stage, so that you could straighten up and turn to face the audience just as the song ended and the lights dimmed.   
Cat calls and whistles met your ears as FP trotted up to the stage, respectfully averting his eyes and wrapping his jacket around your shoulders. Toni was the first to greet you, wrapping you in a hug.  
“That was amazing!” she squealed. “You have to teach me that pole thing! Seriously, that was the best Serpent dance I’ve ever seen.”  
Your awkwardness returned and you felt heat rising to your cheeks. A soft giggle tumbled from your lips as you sat on a bar stool between her and Jughead, with Fangs on Toni’s other side.  
“Welcome to the club, (y/n)!” Fangs greeted with a toothy grin.  
“Thanks,” you laughed.  
Jughead clapped a hand on your back. “Okay, fine. I didn’t want you to get caught up in the Serpents but… that was hot.”  
“Why, thank you,” you smirked. You happened to notice that one young, tall Serpent was missing from the celebration. Glancing around the bar, you spotted him lingering in the corner where he’d been all night, only now his gaze was glued to the dirty wooden floor.  
As Sweet Pea lifted his gaze to sneakily glance at you, Fangs caught his eye and exhaled a laugh. You turned to the tanned Serpent with a quirked brow.   
“What?”  
Fangs shook his head. “Nothing.”  
Toni narrowed her eyes. “What do you know?”  
Shrinking under the gazes of you, Toni, and Jughead, Fangs sighed. “I don’t think it’s hatred that’s keeping Sweet Pea from interacting with (y/n).”  
Your brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about?”  
“See that look on his face?” Fangs inquired. You glanced behind you in attempts to read the foreign expression on Sweet Pea’s features before you turned back to Fangs with a nod.  
“He’s turned on,” he laughed. “Your dance got to him, and he wants to come over and ask you out and take you back to his trailer, but he knows he’s been an ass to you and doesn’t think you’d ever agree.”  
Jughead cringed at the idea of an aroused Sweet Pea and Toni burst into loud laughter. Your jaw dropped as you stared at Fangs before turning back to glance at Sweet Pea. His eyes narrowed into a glare directed at Fangs, presuming to know what his friend had told the other teens. You watched him storm out of the bar and into the cool night air, and after chugging the rest of the drink that Toni had placed before you, you slipped from the bar stool and sprinted outside after him.


	5. 5. I'm Attracted to You

I’m Attracted to You

“Do you really hate me that much?” you demanded as you approached Sweet Pea outside. He was leaning against the brick wall of the bar, hands stuffed into his jean pockets and his signature scowl set on his lips.  
He raised a brow at your accusation but made no attempt to confirm or deny.  
Fangs words echoed in the back of your mind, but you refused to believe that Sweet Pea’s apprehension towards you was simply an issue of attraction. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you when we played pool. I’m sorry you don’t think I’m good enough to be a Serpent. I’m sorry that my father died and that I have no one else to turn to-“  
“Shut up.”  
You stopped in your tracks, staring up at the tall Serpent. “Excuse me?”  
“It’s not any of that.”  
Pausing, you countered, “Then what is it?”  
In the dim lighting of the street, the blush that dusted Sweet Pea’s tan cheeks was nearly impossible to see. “I know Fangs told you.”  
Your teeth gnawed at your lower lip. “Told me what?”  
A growl sounded in his throat at having to explain himself. “I’m attracted to you. You happy now? I wasn’t mad that you beat me – it was hot. No one’s ever beat me, especially not a pretty girl. I didn’t want you to be a Serpent because you don’t deserve a life of street fights and drag racing. I didn’t want Toni or Betty to join either – because it’s not a safe lifestyle. You could get hurt. And yeah… When I saw you dance tonight… It turned me on. I don’t know where you learned how to do that, princess, but it was hot.”  
All verbal responses fled from your mind as you stared up at the leather-clad teen. Everything you had been told about him mingled with the words coming out of his mouth, and you took a step back, nearly losing your balance.  
His gaze dropped to the gravel beneath him, his boots digging into the rocks and kicking them around. “You don’t… You don’t have to say anything. I’m not confessing my love or anything. I just… wanted to tell you that you’re hot.”  
Feeling a surge of confidence, you stepped in front of him, placing your hands on his chest. Using your four-inch heels to your advantage, you lifted your head and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He responded immediately, warm, rough hands landing on your hips and squeezing your torso against his. A moan sounded in your throat before you could suppress it at the reminder that you were wearing nothing but lingerie and stilettos. Sweet Pea grinned into the kiss, his fingers digging into your lace-and-satin-clad hips.  
You broke the kiss with a gasp, your head falling forward to rest on his chest. “I can’t… We shouldn’t…” Catching your breath, you looked up into his chocolate eyes. “You can’t kiss me like that if you’re not gonna follow through.”  
His lips split into a smug, toothy grin, and he pushed himself off the wall. Taking your hand, he led you to your car. “Gimme your keys.”  
You raised a brow. “Why?”  
“Because there’s no way I’m letting you on my bike dressed like that,” he stated, nodding at your attire. “And you don’t know the way to my trailer.”  
Biting your lip, you tossed him the lanyard that held your ring of keys, and as soon as he unlocked the car, you slid into the passenger seat. Your core tingled with anticipation as Sweet Pea sped towards his trailer, likely breaking every road law in Riverdale on the way.

When you finally arrived, he all but rushed out of the car, barely closing the door as he sprinted to your side. He opened your door and helped you out before leading you into his small, empty trailer. Once inside, his lips found yours in a bruising kiss, and he backed you into the closed front door. He hung your keys on a hook beside the door before his hands found your hips and he tugged your body towards his, grinding against you. A soft sigh fell from your lips as his mouth trailed down your neck, nibbling and biting where he saw fit. You were certain your neck would end up decorated with love bites, and that thought only turned you on more.  
Rough hands gripped your ass to lift you upwards, and your legs wrapped around Sweet Pea’s waist. Your hands flew to his hair, tangling in his raven locks and tugging his head back. He complied with a groan, allowing you to ravish his thick neck while he carried you to the bedroom. You copied his earlier actions, kissing and nibbling his tan skin. Just as he reached his room, you dragged your tongue along the curve of his tattoo, and a smirk crossed your lips at the shudder that wracked his body. He all but threw you onto the bed, and you lied back obediently, resting your arms above your head. Sweet Pea knelt between your legs, nudging them apart while his arms rested on either side of your torso. He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours and taking your lower lip between his teeth. Your hands trailed down his chest, pushing his leather jacket from his body. He wiggled out of it, throwing it to the floor. Your fingers made quick work of the buttons on his flannel, ripping them open in order to discard the fabric. He grinned into the kiss as he tossed his shirt to the floor as well, leaving him in his jeans and boots.   
He reluctantly broke the kiss and sat up on his knees. His hands wrapped around your wrists, pulling you up to a seated position. Dizzy with lust, you allowed him to pry the lacy lingerie from your body. A groan sounded in his throat as your breasts were exposed, and you chewed your lip as insecurity settled in. He caught your eye and pushed you back to lie down, one warm hand cupping your left breast.   
“I know that look, princess,” he whispered, kissing across your cleavage. “Don’t even think you’re not attractive.”  
Before you could respond, his lips found your right breast, nipping and sucking and swirling his tongue around your nipple. Your lips parted to release a moan as you fell back against the pillow, arching your back to push your chest closer to his mouth. Your hands tangled in his hair as he sucked harder, and your hips bucked up against him.  
“Fuck, you’re hot,” Sweet Pea hissed as he pulled back, gazing into your lustful eyes. You pulled his lips back to yours while letting your hands wander down to his belt. You unfastened it before unbuttoning his jeans, and from where he took over. He stood off the bed and kicked off his boots before wiggling out of his jeans and boxers. You closed your eyes, arms above your head, spreading your legs invitingly. The tall Serpent crawled over you again, fingers hooking in the waistband of your silk panties and tugging them down your legs. Your legs tried to close until thick fingers trailed down your body and ghosted over your slit. You felt heat pooling between your legs and your core tingled desperately. Your hips bucked up against his touch, his fingers just barely brushing against your clit. Your teeth clamped down on your lower lip in attempts to stifle the moan rising in your throat.  
“Uh-uh,” he murmured, sliding down the bed until his face was level with your heat. “I want to hear you.” Without warning, his tongue slid between your folds, flattening against your clit. You moaned loudly, hands fisting in the pillow beneath your head. His hands held your hips in place as they tried to buck up against his tongue, and you whimpered at the restriction. His tongue flicked repeatedly over your clit, working the bundle of nerves until it was nearly ready to snap. Using one hand to spread your folds, he latched his lips onto your clit and sucked, drawing moan after moan from your throat. You felt the knot inside you tightening as his tongue continued relentlessly, flicking and swirling and sucking at your clit. The muscle then slid down to press into your entrance, and fireworks exploded in your mind. His tongue thrusted in and out of you, eliciting more juices from your core and more moans from your lips. As his fingers dug into your hips and his tongue rolled over your bundle of nerves, the dam inside your body broke and your orgasm crashed against his mouth. He sucked up your juices before gingerly kissing your folds and crawling back up your body. You were a panting mess as he kissed you, pushing his tongue past your lips. You whimpered at the taste of yourself as Sweet Pea reached into the drawer on his nightstand, fumbling around with its contents before coming back with a condom. He unwrapped it and put it on before a grin split his lips.  
“:Turn over, princess.”  
You were too turned on by the gleam in his eye to argue. Rolling onto your front, you pushed yourself up onto your knees, resting your upper weight on your forearms. Your backside was exposed, and you wiggled your hips enticingly. Sweet Pea groaned at the sight as he lined himself up with your entrance, holding his hands on your hips. He pressed himself into your entrance, thrusting down to the hilt in one swift movement. You moaned loudly as his length stretched you, and your fingers dug into the sheets. The raven-haired boy’s fingers dug into your hips, sure to leave bruises as he pulled nearly all of the way out. He slammed forward before building up a steady rhythm, his skin slapping against yours. Your legs spread to give him a better angle, your toes curling in pleasure.   
“Fuck,” Sweet Pea groaned, his head tilting back.   
“Sweets,” you whimpered, that familiar knot building up inside your body. The Serpent leaned forward, his chest pressing against your back. His left hand supported his weight so that his right hand could wrap around your waist and slip between your legs. His fingers brushed over your clit, and your hips jerked in response. You moaned with every breath as he rubbed your clit in time with his thrusts, pushing you over the edge. Your second orgasm flowed over his length inside you, allowing him to thrust faster and harder.   
“Sweets!” you gasped, hands fisting desperately in the sheets. His thrusts lost their rhythm as he chased his own release, pounding relentlessly into you. Your moaning spurred him on and before too long, a low growl sounded in his throat, signaling his end.  
“Shit,” he moaned, snapping his hips against yours before finally ceasing all movement. You were both panting, mingled with his groans and your whimpers, when he pulled out of you and discarded the condom. He then collapsed on the bed and you rolled onto your side.   
He surprised you by offering his arm. You would have never pegged him as a cuddler. Hesitantly, you curled into his side, resting your head on his chest. You were both slick with sweat, but the feeling of pleasure and satisfaction was too intense for you to care.  
“Did that mean anything?” you couldn’t help but wonder, glancing up at him. “I’m not confessing my love or anything. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”  
He shook his head. “Friends fuck, right? We were just helping each other out.”  
You nodded, closing your eyes. An unfamiliar sense of unease settled in your belly, but you ignored it, longing for sleep. You didn’t think you would mind a friends-with-benefits situation with Sweet Pea. He was hot, and damn could he fuck. You weren’t ready for a relationship, anyway. You weren’t even fully settled into town yet. Within minutes, you were both asleep.

Two weeks had passed, and you had barely spoken a word to Sweet Pea. You saw him at the Wyrm, and he no longer greeted you with hateful glares. He would nod, occasionally smirk, and speak to you if you spoke to him first. But you never had a conversation or spent time together one-on-one.  
Toni knew about the events that occurred after your Serpent dance. You had told her the next day, though she had already suspected. Fangs was happy for you, and Jughead was disturbed. He wasn’t sure you could handle a “no strings attached” situation, but you assured him that you didn’t mind. Toni applauded you. She knew Sweet Pea had a troubled past regarding relationships, and a fuck buddy sounded like something that both you and he needed.  
When you spent several days in a row feeling sick to your stomach with no obvious cause, dread settled in. In the back of your mind, you knew that there could only be one cause for your illness.  
You sat in the bathroom of your trailer, plastic stick in hand. Shortly after your initiation, FP had informed you of a trailer that recently became empty, and he helped you settle in. You moved in what few belongings you owned, and you were more than grateful to have a place of your own.  
Two minutes felt like a lifetime as you sat on the floor, eyes glued to the tiny screen on the pregnancy test. You prayed for a negative test. You prayed for only one line to show on the screen. You couldn’t handle a positive result.  
The stick beeped. Stretched across the screen, clear as day, were two pink lines.  
“Fuck…” you exhaled, your head falling back against the wall. “What the hell do I do now?”


	6. 6. My Mother Was a Serpent?

My Mother Was a Serpent?  
A/N: Thank you so much to my loyal readers, especially the ones who requested that I write a legit Sweet Pea story in the first place. I hadn’t planned on it but this might honestly be my favorite multi-chapter fic I’ve ever written.

To tell or not to tell. That was the question.  
You’d only been in Riverdale for a month, and though you adored the people you’d come to know thus far, you weren’t sure if you could trust them with this kind of information. You also felt like a burden, dropping a bomb like this, and you weren’t sure they’d want to know.  
When your mind blanked and you didn’t know what to do, your body worked on auto pilot and carried you to the Wyrm. It had become your safe haven, and right now, you needed to feel safe.  
You were a block away from the bar when footsteps sounded behind you. Before you could turn around to investigate, a filthy hand clapped over your mouth to stifle your protests. You dropped your jaw to scream, but it was horribly muffled behind the palm of your captor. An arm wrapped around your torso, holding your arms at your sides. Your entire body wriggled and struggled, but to no avail. Whoever had grabbed you was far stronger than you, and your body was delicate now. You couldn’t fight back too hard.  
An unknown figure emerged from the shadows, a sinister smirk directed towards you. His hair was dark and unkempt, his face dusted with dirt and stubble. His clothes were black and torn, but the expression on his face told you that he didn’t care how he looked. There was an air of authority to him, as though he thought he owned the world. Fear stabbed your heart like an icicle, your heart pounding in your ears. You tried to scream again, but the hand on your mouth only pressed harder, limiting your breath.  
The man before you grinned. “Good job, boys. Take her back to the House.”  
Your captor dragged you towards a car and called for another man in black to open the back door. Once it was open, the man holding you threw you inside, and you coughed as you finally caught your breath. Your hand subconsciously rested on your belly as the two men crawled into the driver’s and passenger’s seats and started the engine. You didn’t bother protesting as they drove you to “the House.” No one could hear you from inside the car, and you weren’t sure what they would do to a noisy captive. 

“Where is she?” Toni wondered aloud as she wiped down the bar. You were supposed to meet her there to talk, but as she glanced at the time on her phone, she discovered that you were too hours late. Every phone call went straight to voicemail, and no one else had heard from you all day.  
“You haven’t seen her, Pea?” the brunette inquired of her tall friend.  
Sweet Pea shook his head as he sat at the bar. “Haven’t even texted.”  
Toni exhaled a groan. “She’s never once stood me up. Why didn’t she show?”  
Fangs settled onto a stool beside Sweet Pea. “I’m getting concerned. She’s always here. You should be concerned too, Sweet Pea.”  
Before the tall Serpent could question why he should be concerned about a girl he’d slept with and most definitely did not have feelings for, FP’s deep voice answering a phone call silenced the patrons of the Wyrm.  
“What do you mean, you have her? What the hell did you do to her?”  
All eyes turned to the Serpent King, waiting silently, desperate for news on your whereabouts.  
FP growled audibly. “If you touch her… What the hell do you want? She hasn’t done anything to you.” A pause. Another growl. “This is about Tobias, not (y/n). She has nothing to do with what happened to your father.”  
Realization settled in amongst the Serpents. The Ghoulies had found you, and Malachai was using you to settle the score between his father and yours.  
“The quarry at dusk. We’ll be there.” FP hung up his phone and resister the desperate urge to throw it into the nearest wall.  
“Dad?” Jughead murmured carefully.  
“Malachai has her,” FP stated through gritted teeth. “He wants revenge against Tobias and he’s using (y/n) to get it. We’re meeting him tomorrow night at the quarry.”  
“For a fight?” Sweet Pea questioned, a sense of protective anger washing over him.  
“If it comes to that,” FP nodded. “We have to be smart, and careful. I don’t want her getting hurt in the crossfire. But if Malachai wants a war… he’ll fucking get one.”

Your hands were bound behind your back by harsh ropes, scraping painfully against the skin of your wrists. A dirty bandana had been tied around your head as a gag, and your ankles were secured together with more rope. Once at the quarry, you were thrown violently onto an old couch, where you curled against one arm. Malachai himself sat beside you, an arm around your bruised shoulders to ensure that you couldn’t escape before the Serpents arrived.   
“Your snake friends will be here soon,” he growled, winking at you. “Do you think they can save you?”  
You should have been flooded with relief at the news that the Serpents cared enough to fight Malachai, but you worried for their safety. You had no idea who this guy was or what his father and yours had fought about, but he had turned it into a vendetta against you, and you knew there was no way you were getting away from him without help.  
The roar of a dozen motorcycles sounded in the distance, quickly growing closer until you saw several bikes line up at the entrance to the quarry. They parked, and a dozen leather-clad bikers made their way towards you. The two men who had kidnapped you jumped in front of you and Malachai, blocking the Serpents’ view of ensuring that you were alright. Your heart leapt in your chest as you noticed Sweet Pea standing in front of the group, hands clenched into fists, brass knuckles gleaming in the setting sun.  
“You here for the whore?” one of the Ghoulies, as you learned they were called, sneered, attempting to stand up to Sweet Pea’s height to intimidate him. You would have laughed had you not been bound and gagged – the scumbag still stood a full head shorter than Sweet Pea.  
The tall Serpent growled, and only FP’s hand on his arm kept him from launching a right hook at the Ghoulie’s face. You were surprised to see how angry all of them looked – had they really been so concerned for your safety? Were they all so protective of you? Or was it simply their hatred of the Ghoulies causing their bad moods?  
“Let her go, Malachai,” FP called, turning to the creep sitting beside you. “Your battle isn’t with her.”  
“My father’s battle was with Tobias,” Malachai sneered. “Word on the street is that Tobias is dead. So, I’m taking his daughter instead. I see nothing more fitting than recruiting her for the Ghoulies. My boys would love to share her.”  
You curled into yourself in disgust. You watched the expressions of the Serpents grow darker and angrier, and Sweet Pea seemed to be having a hard time holding back.  
“She’s already pledged herself to the Serpents,” FP stated, and a couple of his boys nodded proudly. “You can’t have her. Now let her go.”  
Malachai rose from his seat and stood toe-to-toe with FP. “Try and take her, old man.”  
FP turned to Sweet Pea and nodded once. A dark grin crossed the tall Serpent’s lips as he stepped forward, drawing his arm back. His right hand, equipped with brass knuckles, launched forward, catching Malachai’s nose. A sickening crack was heard as blood flowed down his face, and then the brawl began.  
You watched in horror and fear as Serpents and Ghoulies tore each other apart. Your eyes squeezed shut at the sound of every punch, every crack, every break. More Ghoulies littered the ground, unconscious and too weak to fight, as the battle went on. The Serpents were victorious, but not without injuries of their own. Your heart broke at seeing so many cuts and bruises on their faces. Guilt fluttered inside you, knowing that they had gotten hurt rescuing you.  
Sweet Pea knelt before you, large hands resting on the back of your head to untie the gag. You coughed before inhaling greedily, finally able to breathe comfortably.   
“Thank you,” you whispered as he clutched his switchblade and sliced the ropes around your wrists and ankles. A growl sounded in this throat as he lifted the sleeves of your jacket to reveal deep red marks on your skin from how tightly your wrists had been bound.  
“I’m sorry,” he sighed, taking your hands in his and helping you stand. “I’m so fucking sorry they got to you.”  
“It’s not your fault,” you told him. “There was nothing you could have done. They took my phone so I couldn’t call anyone. Fuck, I don’t even know-“  
A smirk crossed Sweet Pea’s lips as he held up a familiar device. You gratefully took your phone back from him and tucked it into your pocket.  
“(y/n),” FP called, shuffling over to you. “We need to talk.”  
You nodded. “Yeah, we do.”

Once everyone was back at the Wyrm, you sat at the bar in between Sweet Pea and Jughead. Fangs sat on Sweets’ other side, and Toni on the other side of Jughead. FP stood behind the bar, resting his forearms on it. For reasons he didn’t feel like sharing, Sweet Pea had decided that he needed to protect you, keeping a hand on your lower back and scooting his bar stool as close to yours as he could without suffocating you.  
“Do you know what happened between my dad and Malachai’s?” you asked FP as he exhaled a sigh.  
He nodded stiffly. “Yeah, I do. Long before any of you kids existed, Tobias was a Ghoulie.”  
Your brow furrowed. “But he told me he was a Serpent.”  
FP nodded. “He started as a Ghoulie. He only joined out of desperation. Then he met your mother – she was a Serpent.”  
“My mother was a Serpent?” you repeated in surprise. “I never knew that.”  
“It was forbidden, of course,” FP continued with a chuckle. “A regular Romeo and Juliet story. But they loved each other, and when your mother got pregnant, that was the final push your father needed to leave the Ghoulies. Unfortunately, Tobias was second-in-command, and Malachai’s father wasn’t as accepting as the Serpents about Tobias wanting to leave. They got into a fight, and Malachai’s father threatened not only your mother, but you as well. None of us wanted Tobias and Marie to leave Riverdale. We swore we could protect them. They managed just fine until you were about seven years old.”  
“That’s when we left Riverdale,” you remembered, your voice barely above a whisper.  
FP nodded again. “Malachai’s father got stronger. He recruited more Ghoulies. He… He sent Ghoulies after your mother.”  
Dread settled in your belly. “What happened to her, FP?”  
He gazed down at the bar before lifting his head to meet your eyes. “They drowned her in Sweet Water River. Tobias was done after that. Heartbroken and afraid for your life, he packed you up and fled town. That was the last we heard of him until you came back.”  
You stared down at the bar, hands fallen limply in your lamp. There was so much information to take in. You hadn’t known how your mother died, only that she loved you and that she’d been in an accident. You mused that your father hadn’t wanted you to know the ugly truth; he’d wanted to protect you.  
“Thank you, FP,” you murmured. “Thank you for telling me. And thank you everyone else for coming to my rescue tonight.”  
“We always will,” Jughead promised, resting a hand on your shoulder. You could have sworn that Sweet Pea tugged you closer.   
“You’re spending the night at my trailer,” the tall Serpent stated. “No way are you staying alone anymore.”  
“She’s not a child, Pea,” Toni protested, eyeing you carefully out of concern.  
“It’s okay, Toni,” you countered, looking up at Sweet Pea. “I actually have to talk to you.”

After bidding everyone goodnight, Sweet Pea led you outside to his bike. Strapping on the helmet, you sat behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist.   
Arriving at his trailer, you left his helmet with his bike and followed him inside. You shuffled into the living room and sat on the couch, toying with the sleeves of your jacket.  
“You want something to drink?” Sweet Pea offered, holding up a six-pack.  
You shook your head. “No, thank you.”  
He shrugged, sitting beside you with a single bottle and popping it open. Leaning back against the cushions, he took a long sip of his beer and rested his free arm on the back of the couch. “What did you want to talk about?”  
With a sigh, you turned in your spot to look at him. “I…” You inhaled deeply, closing your eyes for a moment. Opening them, you gazed into Sweet Pea’s chocolate brown orbs. “I’m pregnant.”


	7. 7. I Think I Do

I Think I Do

“What are you going to do?”  
You were seated in a corner booth at Pop’s. Across from you was Toni, nursing a chocolate shake while listening to your detailed recollection about finding out you were pregnant and confessing to Sweet Pea after he’d rescued you. Your own (f/flavor) shake had barely been touched, the ice cream nearly melted and the whipped cream faded into foam.  
“I don’t know,” you sighed, leaning back against the back cushion. “I haven’t spoken to Sweet Pea since I told him. He avoids me every time he sees me. I walked into the Wyrm last night and he took off mid-game. I don’t know if he wants to be involved, and I don’t know if I want him involved, and I don’t want him to think I’m trying to trap him in some kind of relationship. We had one fling after months of him hating me and we were careful! How did this happen?”  
She reached across the table and rested a slender hand on your arm. “You know condoms aren’t foolproof. Shit happens. Just… talk to Sweet Pea.”  
“How am I supposed to talk to him when he runs at the sight of me?” you murmured softly. You leaned down, crossing your arms atop the table and resting your head on them. Toni rubbed gentle circles on your skin, sighing softly as she finished off her shake. 

“Sweet Pea!”  
The tall Serpent raised his gaze from the ground as he sat on the couch at the quarry. He lifted a brow as a frustrated Toni strutted towards him, coming to a halt in front of the couch.  
“What’s up, Topaz?”  
The glare on her face was enough to make Sweet Pea audibly gulp. No one else had that effect on him.  
“Why haven’t you spoken to (y/n)?” the small Serpent demanded. “She’s beating herself up over this. She’s not trying to trick you into anything; she just wants to talk to the father of her baby about what to do about the baby.”  
“I shouldn’t be involved,” Sweet Pea murmured. “I can’t be a father, and I’ll look like an ass if I’m not involved or if I tell her not to keep it. I don’t know what to say to her.”  
Sitting beside Sweet Pea, Toni gazed into the tall Serpent’s chocolate brown eyes, trying to read his crestfallen expression. Her own eyes widened and she leaned back as surprised settled in. “Oh, my God… You care about her.”  
The brick wall that protected Sweet Pea from letting people get too close quickly rebuilt itself and he turned his head away. “Shut up, Topaz. I do not.”  
The brunette grinned. “Yes, you do! That’s why you’re afraid to talk to her! Come on, Sweets. I know you. You have to go to her and figure this out. Even if you don’t want a relationship, even if you don’t want to be involved, you need to talk about this.”  
Sweet Pea exhaled a sigh as he lifted his gaze to Toni’s stern expression. She raised her brow for emphasis, and he groaned softly.  
“Fine,” he agreed. “I’ll go.”  
Toni clapped triumphantly as her friend rose from his seat and trudged across the quarry towards his bike.

When a knock sounded on your trailer door, you expected to find Toni on the other side. Upon opening it, surprise flooded you at the sight of Sweet Pea lingering awkwardly on your porch. His fingers toyed with his rings, his weight shifted from one foot to the other, and his chocolate colored eyes met every inch of your trailer except for your face.   
“Sweets?” you greeted softly. “What are you doing here?”  
He finally lifted his head and met your gaze. “I’m here to talk. Can I come in?”  
With a nod, you stepped aside, letting the tall Serpent pass through the door. You closed it with a thump while he stood awkwardly in your living room.  
“You can sit,” you told him, gesturing to your couch. He nodded awkwardly, dropping his weight onto the worn cushions. You followed suit, sitting at the opposite end and folding your legs beneath you.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t called,” he began with a sigh. “I just… I didn’t know what to say, and I didn’t know if you wanted to see me.”  
You nodded softly. “I wasn’t sure either. I didn’t want to bug you, either. I’m not gonna force you to be involved, Sweets. I haven’t decided for sure if I’m going to keep the baby… But if I do, you and I don’t have to be a couple.”  
He turned to face you, and you could see a swarm of emotions fighting for top billing in his eyes. Fear, concern, uncertainty… Emotions that matched your own.  
“Do you want to keep it?” he inquired softly.  
You chewed your lower lip in thought. That was the one question you hadn’t asked yourself. You’d listed the pros and cons of abortion, adoption, and parenting. You’d questioned whether or not you wanted Sweet Pea involved, and how you would feel if he didn’t want to be. You’d contemplated the reality of raising a child in a town as dangerous as Riverdale.  
But you hadn’t asked yourself what you wanted.  
“I think I do,” came your response, your voice barely above a whisper.   
Warm hands enveloped yours, and Sweet Pea rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. Your gaze fell to your intertwined hands as he spoke again.  
“I think I do, too,” he murmured. You lifted your eyes to gauge his expression, and you found sincerity in his features.  
“Does that mean… you want to be involved?” you questioned.  
He nodded. “I’m the father of this baby. I want to be its dad, too. I want to be there during your pregnancy and take you to the hospital and help you raise our child.”  
“I would love that,” you replied, a smile splitting your lips as tears bubbled in your eyes. Sweet Pea lifted a hand to your cheek, his thumb brushing the freshly shed tears from your cheek.  
“What does that make us?” you questioned, leaning into his hand.  
He shrugged softly. “Parents. We can start slow. Maybe we can date, but let’s focus on the baby.”  
You nodded. “I like the sound of that.” This was a much softer side of Sweet Pea that you hadn’t realized existed. Perhaps he was more interested in you and your baby than you had considered. You scooted closer, leaning into his side.  
“Do you want to stay for a movie?”  
“Sounds great,” Sweet Pea smiled.   
You flipped on the TV, pressing “Play” on the DVD player and letting whatever movie you’d been using as background noise restart.

*Since someone threw a fit about it, I feel the need to point out that the reader always had the option of an abortion, and that many women take that route. I, personally, would not be able to go through with that. Plus, I love babies, so if I were ever accidentally pregnant, I would want to keep it. I’m aware that not everyone feels that way, but this is my story, so the reader is keeping the baby.

** Terminology is important to me. The father created the baby. The dad takes care of the baby. They may be the same person, and that’s awesome. Sometimes the father isn’t involved. Sometimes a person’s dad didn’t create them. It’s the same way with mother vs mom. Just to clear up any confusion that Sweet Pea’s statement may have caused.


End file.
